The present disclosure relates to a paste composition for front electrode of a solar cell, and a solar cell including the same.
Recently, it is becoming increasingly important to develop next-generation clean energy sources due to fossil energy exhaustion. Solar cells produce little pollution, utilize infinite resource and have a semi-permanent lifetime. Thus, it is expected that solar cells can serve as an energy source for solving future energy limitations.
Such a solar cell may include electrodes disposed on a silicon substrate including an N-type and P-type semiconductors. To improve electrical properties through improvement of adhesion between the electrodes and the silicon substrate, a Pb content within glass frit of paste compositions for solar cell should increase. However, since Pb may pollute the environment, the Pb content within the glass frit should decrease in consideration of environment. Thus, technologies which can maintain superior adhesion between the electrodes and the silicon substrate while reducing the Pb content are demanded.